Relation Shit
by Wiell
Summary: Bermula dari kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Baekhyun terus menghindari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang lalu menyeretnya keluar. "Baekhyun, aku bertanya padamu."/"Aku tidak menghindarimu."/"Aku malu sekali Chanyeol." / CHANBAEK/EXO. BL


**Relation Shit**

Babyxie Present..

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Bermula dari kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Baekhyun terus menghindari Chanyeol. Bayangkan saja, lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang ke kelas lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya keluar lalu memojokkannya kedinding di atap. Dan kejadian itu terjadi . Lelaki tinggi itu menciumnya dan yang selanjutnya terjadi justru membuat Baekhyun malu. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah malu dan ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun dan aku tidak suka kau bergandengan dengan lelaki lain'.

Dan sejak itulah Baekhyun gencar menghindari lelaki itu. Dia kira Baekhyun itu lelaki murahan sehingga bisa asal cium seenaknya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bilang ia benci, hanya ia malu. Ketika sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol maka Baekhyun akan memalikan wajahnya pada ponselnya sedang berpura-pura menelpon atau dengan headseat yang menyumpal telinganya bahkan ia langsung mengambil arah lain yang berlawanan.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, dibawah tangga lantai 3 yang sepi dengan beberapa siswa yang berseliweran dan Chanyeol yang menatap tajam didepannya. Terlalu dekat hingga Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma parfum Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Baekhyun tetap diam, ia menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Atau kemanapun asal tidak mata Chanyeol. Ia inginnya menepis saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk semakin mendekat.

"Baekhyun, aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

Dan yang Baekhyun tahu selanjutnya adalah helaan napas sekaligus beban berat dibahu kirinya dan ia langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Helaian coklat halus yang menggelitik leher dan telinganya. Ia makin menegang kala merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menarik pinggangnya mendekat tanpa jarak. "Kau tahu, aku sungguh frustasi saat kau menghindariku."

"Baekhyun bernapaslah." Dan seketika Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, ia tersenggal. Bodohnya ia menahan napas untuk meredakan jantungnya yang berdebar. Semakin kencang saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ch..Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, ia menatap was-was pada tangga, takut jika dikira ia melakukan hal yang tak senonoh dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

"Persetan dengan mereka, Baekhyun aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak tahukan jika aku sejak kemarin tidak bisa tidur karena merindukanmu. Kau bahkan selalu menghindariku. Kau tidak membalas pesanku, panggilanku dan kau –"

"Chanyeol. aku-" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun begitu saja, "Aku sungguh merindukanmu."

Ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher yang lebih pendek. Mengendus aroma strawberry yang menyenangkan. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu jika lelaki itu juga mengecup lehernya, kepalanya juga dahinya. Tahunya Baekhyun hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mendorong menjauh ataupun sekedar memarahinya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku?" dan keluar juga kalimat itu dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menciummu beberapa hari yang lalu, kemudian kau membanjiri pesan juga panggilan diponselku, sekarang kau memelukku dan juga menciumku. Chanyeol tolong jangan permainkan aku." Baekhyun memohon, ia menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung,

"Baekhyun,-"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu Chanyeol."

"Hei, siapa bilang, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu."

"Itu tidak berarti apapun Chanyeol." Baekhyun melepas tangannya Chanyeol.

"Bukankan kita pacaran?"

Pacaran? "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun Chanyeol." lelaki itu bahkan langsung pergi setelah menciumnya. Pacaran darimana.

"Ayolah, harusnya kau tahu jika aku menciummu dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu berarti kita pacaran."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. apa-apaan dengan kalimat itu. ia merotasikan matanya malas. Mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, menatap mata bulat yang tengah kebingungan. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimat seperti itu. sebenarnya kau atau mulutmu yang bodoh sehingga tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Hei, aku tidak-"

"Siapa peduli, katakan yang jelas dan lantang Chanyeol, jangan buat aku bodoh sepertimu." Mulanya Baekhyun memang canggung tapi semakin kesini, ia jengah juga dengan sikap Chanyeol yang amat plin plan, jika ia tidak bergerak duluan mungkin akan terus terjadi kesalah pahaman sikap Chanyeol. sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?

Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tarikan tiba-tiba –lagi oleh Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengatakannya dengan lantang." Bisikan serupa angin itu Baekhyun dengar ketika kakinya telah menapak dilapangan basket. Beberapa siswa kelas lain yang tengah bermain basket mendadak menghentikan permainnya begitu Chanyeol datang dengan menarik seseorang. Baekhyun bahkan mendengar seruan tak terima karena telah mengganggu permainan mereka, atau bahkan sorakan menggoda bertemakan 'cie cie' dari lantai atas. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, wajahnya memerah malu, ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan semakin malu kala Chanyeol malah menarik kedua tangannya dengan berjongkok dan bertumpu disatu kaki, "Bukankah kau ingin aku mengatakannya dengan lantang? Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu." Senyum manis dilempar Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun mendelik. Apalagi ketika tangannya dicium oleh Chanyeol. "Yakk.."

Mungkin hanya perasaannya atau memang itu kenyataannya, tapi semua mendadak hening, menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan untuk Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. aku tahu aku bukanlah lelaki romantis seperti drama yang kau tonton, tapi satu hal, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang mampu menjagamu bagaimana keadaanmu, yang akan selalu menjadi guling untukmu tidur nantinya, dan tidak akan mengejekmu gendut saat kau hamil nanti. Dengar dulu.." Chanyeol mengintrupsi sumpahan yang akan keluar dari Baekhyun, apa-apaan dengan hamil? Dikiranya Baekhyun perempuan?

".. tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan walaupun wajahmu telah keriput nantinya. Jadi Baekhyun ijinkan aku untuk mengatakan " Chanyeol menunduk, menghirup napas dalam, mendongak dengan senyum ,

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, JADILAH KEKASIHKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

"Sial sial sial sial." Rentetan itu masih saja terdengar sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kesal. Setelah pernyataan cinta ekstrimnya dengan berbagai penonton itu, mendadak Baekhyun menjadi sorotan di mading sekolah. ditambah dengan foto Chanyeol yang menciumnya dilapangan tadi, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan semalu ini jika itu foto yang bagus, namun nyatanya itu malah foto paling buruk, difoto itu Baekhyun hanya diam kaku dengan matanya yang melotot menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dan ia semakin malu saat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol saat menciumnya. Seringaian kecil yang diciptakan dari sudut bibirnya. Sungguh tampan, dan Baekhyun benci mengakuinya.

"Baekhyun, apa sebenarnya masalahmu?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. sedang Baekhyun hanya menunduk dalam tangannya memilin bajunya. "Baek-"

"Aku malu sekali Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak mencengkram pinggang lelaki tinggi itu. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi malu, apa-apaan dengan ciuman itu, kau tidak lihat foto yang dimading itu jelek sekali. Chanyeol~" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, oh sangat menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya ini. kekasih?

"Iya aku tahu kau malu, aku tidak akan menciummu didepan umum lagi, sebenarnya aku juga malu sekali. Dan lain kali aku akan menciummu ditempat sepi. Tapi kau kan ingin begitu. Tapi kita ini pacarankan?" dan itu lagi yang dibahas.

"Pacaran pantatmu."

"Tapi baek,"

"Iya pacaran. Jangan dilepas aku malu sekali, ya ampun ada yang memotret kita, ayo lari Chanyeol."

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya memiliki pacar seperti Chanyeol.

What The Hell?

.

END

a/n :

YEIYY.. pinginnya yang manis-manis. thank's all.


End file.
